


Hey, I'm back

by Akashini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt in present-tense, Failed Gloriously, Gen, Genma feels, Grammar Disaster, Kinda, Might upload more, Something I've been working on?, minor OC sacrificed for good cause, still WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashini/pseuds/Akashini
Summary: Not quite a summary but Genma finds about his family and flips. Kind of.





	Hey, I'm back

 

Missions outside village usually takes minimum a month to finish especially if it’s outside the village’s border. Courier takes at most three weeks and that’s checking up with the border posts.

Three months away and ten targets dead, Genma stumbles into his apartment in the middle of a night. Tired and stressed he may be, he notices the letters cramped inside the letter box. Civilian sent considering amateur marks all over it – an enemy would’ve done it better to hide their tracks, and shinobi in general are just too paranoid to leave anything behind – and only they use flat envelopes nowadays.

There are four of the same letter. Each marked with urgent on it and from the hospital.

That doesn’t bode well with him.

He rips the letter open and not even a third way in, Genma’s out through the window and jumping across the roofs.

-o-

He fumbles a little – stressed, tired and maybe-panicking – when he searches through the records, his mind repeating a name like mantra, there,

Before the night-shift nurse comes back from her toilet break, the files are back in place and he disappears into the darkness.

Third floor, fifth room on the left, Genma absently searches for any danger around him and the room, finds nothing but a person sleeping inside, he coats the door hinges with chakra, turns the knob and pushes the door open.

Lying in the medical bed is a face he’s not seen for years and the guilt eats him alive.

Perhaps, it’s a fluke of fate that she’s going be discharged tomorrow.

Time to sneak into the shinobi archives. The letter didn’t say much _why_ she’s in the hospital except the protocol demanded and he’s notified of her which leaves one thing,

The bruises around her arms and face are fading, sickly yellow marks – chakra-orientated healing is harmful to civilians for they had no developed chakra coils to accept it without stressing it – thankfully, another week or two, it’ll be fully gone.

He looks at her for the final time – brunette hair longer than he last remembered, looks more like ma now, he’d look like dad since the bandana thing’s been his, she has a piercing in her left earlobe but not her right, huh interesting and there’s that thrice cursed scar on her cheek, from the curl of her lips and all the way back to her right ear – his fingers tremble when he reaches out for the stray hair over her, half contemplates to move away or not.

In the end he leaves it be, and turns away from the bed.

He has a name to find and a body to bury.

-o-

If his friends realise there’s something wrong with him, they don’t confront and instead, watch him frequently with wary and worried eyes.

Genma appreciates the thought but it’s the last in his list to care now that he’s got a name – it’s easy sneaking in and getting the information – and he could either do this the official way, get the little no-named asshole on bench and shamed – the system is more flawed than anyone thinks, unless someone steps up and charges him for the assault, the asshole will get a slap on the wrist and gone to his merry way –, ideally, it’s the _right_ and correct way to approach it but who said he wants that?

He wants that asshole, comrade or not, beaten to pulp for _assaulting his sister_ and a civilian they swore to protect, intoxicated or not, it’s not an excuse to raise a hand against someone who can’t defend.

It’s common sense, you _don’t_ wander in the streets if you’re compromised. Or at least have a friend watch out just in case this sort of accidents happen.

Either way,

Morikawa Hitoshi is a dead _dead_ man.

-o-

It’s a rare day out and for the first time in years, Team Choza’s together and part of him regrets to spend the day this way.

He marches up to the Police Force where he knows the little shit is, found and jailed for assaulting _another_ civilian and unless he steps up, it’ll just be a mark on his record, rotated into Chunin corps for few months, a test of reliability and back to normal.

The Uchiha behind desk looks up from his paper.

“I’m here for Morikawa.” Now there’s interest behind those eyes. Several other Uchiha who’s working there pause.

Genma knows Morikawa’s case is open news and one of the most talked about currently in the village. After all, what he’s done is serious matter.

It takes no wiser for anyone to connect the clues together – his team is suddenly silent and sensei’s frowning now if his rumbling chakra meant anything by it – and the Uchiha who’s manning the desk nods and another comes to the desk and takes his place.

“Follow me.”

-o-

It’s generally spoken if you land your ass in jail, stay and don’t do stupid. The Police Force is maintained by shinobi population, majority Uchiha to boot so really, it’s stupid trying to escape and get heavier sentence. It’s a daredevil challenge and so far, those who tried to escape never managed to.

Behind the bars, Morikawa is leaning against the wall, left leg raised folded, he rests his face on his knee while his hand presses against his thigh, fingers drumming in repeating rhythm.

He looks bored, as if expecting little to no punishment. Genma holds back a snarl and marches up to his cell. The boy, really, he’s a boy until he gets that attitude fixed and _reflect_ what he’s done, looks up startled and he relishes a little when the shit pales.

“Morikawa Hitoshi,” He drawls. For once, the senbon in his mouth is gone, back to its place in the pouch. “Two months ago, you assaulted a woman in the streets. The Police Force found and detained you. You were released a week later, served the Corps for a month and half. Yet, you’re here again.”

Morikawa’s pale as sheet. There are people around the entrance and curious eyes in other cells.

For a long time Genma denied his familial ties. Not because he hated them, _her_ but to protect. He did something he regretted, still does, so he cut everything to protect her but it didn’t help. Maybe other villages who wants nothing but his bloody head on a platter but he trusts his abilities to hold them off _if_ they ever manage to successfully infiltrate the village.

However, home is supposed to be safe. Except, it’s not.

And he’s going to fix it, starting with him.

“Two months ago, you were released because no one came. It relieved you, right? Thought it’s done and in the past. That no one will come after you. Made you sloppy _._ ” He snarls.

The boy backs up against the wall. Good, but not enough. _Never enough._

“Two months ago, you assaulted _my sister_ and this time, _there’s no way out for you_.”

-o-

The rumour spread like wild fire. His team, whose eyes never left his back – he walks away fast, too angry, _furious_ , not enough satisfaction serving that idiot to justice, his team didn’t deserve his anger thrashed over them – they follow him, worried, and he travels back on foot to the hospital.

Just in time for her release.

Genma finds her by the reception signing off the release form, she has a crutch by her side for the broken ankle – he’s definitely breaking Morikawa’s ankles –, her posture is relaxed as it can get with how sore her body must feel and that alone, the guilt rakes up inside him.

He just watches her until she turns around and she pauses.

“Gen…ma?”

“Hey nee-san.”

Genma can feel his heart rate increase, the beats drumming in his ears. To no one’s eyes, he looks normal. Relaxed, easy going shinobi like he’s always been to everyone. To those who knows him, they can see how tense his shoulders are, the way his fingers are tempted to twitch against his thigh and the lazy posture he’s portraying is fake and poor.

He’s panicking.

His heart jumps a beat when she limps, arm raised towards him and Genma’s instantly by her side when she falls down, his arm snakes around her waist and buries her face to his chest.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner._

_I’m sorry leaving you alone for so long._

“Let’s go home.”

She nods silently.


End file.
